Mahavogga 1.40
Tipitaka >> Vinaya Pitaka >> Mahavagga >> First Khandaka >> 1.40 Adapted from the Translation by T. W. Rhys Davids and Hermann Oldenberg ---- THE MAHAVAGGA FIRST KHANDHAKA(THE FORMATION OF THE ORDER OF BHIKKHUS) Chapter-40 : No Ordination to Those in Royal Service or in Army. 1. At that time the border provinces (of the kingdom) of the Magadha king Seniya Bimbisara were agitated. Then the Magadha king Seniya Bimbisara gave order to the officers who were at the head of the army: 'Well now, go and search through the border provinces: The officers who were at the head of the army accepted the order of the Magadha king Seniya Bimbisara (by saying), 'Yes, Your Majesty.' 2. Now many distinguished warriors thought: 'We who go (to war) and find our delight in fighting, do evil and produce great demerit. Now what shall we do that we may desist from evil-doing and may do good?' Then these warriors thought: 'These Sakyaputtiya Samanas lead indeed a virtuous, tranquil, holy life; they speak the truth; they keep the precepts of morality, and are endowed with all virtues. If we could obtain pabbajja with the Sakyaputtiya Samanas, we should desist from evil-doing and do good.' Thus these warriors went to the Bhikkhus and asked them for the pabbajja ordination; the Bhikkhus conferred on them: the pabbajja and upasanipada ordinations. 3. The officers at the head of the army asked the royal soldiers: 'Why, how is it that the warriors N. N. and N. N. are nowhere to be seen?' 'The warriors N. N. and N. N., Lords, have embraced dhamma life among the Bhikkhus.' Then the officers at the head of the army were annoyed, murmured, and became angry: 'How can the Sakyaputtiya Samanas ordain persons in the royal service?' The officers who were at the head of the army told the thing to the Magadha king Seniya Bimbisara. And the Magadha king Seniya Bimbisara asked the officers of justice: 'Tell me, my good Sirs, what punishment does he deserve who ordains a person in the royal service?' 'The upajjhaya, Your Majesty, should be beheaded; to him who recites (the kammavaka), the tongue should be torn out; to those who form the chapter, half of their ribs should be broken.' 4. Then the Magadha king Seniya Bimbisara went to the place where the Lord Buddha was; having approached him and having respectfully saluted the Lord Buddha, he sat down near him. Sitting near him the Magadha king Seniya Bimbisara said to the Lord Buddha: 'Lord, there are unbelieving kings who are disinclined (to the faith); these might harass the Bhikkhus even on trifling occasions. Pray, Lord, let their reverences not confer the pabbajja ordination on persons in royal service.' Then the Lord Buddha taught (&c., see chap. 39. 7, down to:), thus addressed the Bhikkhus: 'Let no one, O Bhikkhus(Monks), who is in the royal service, receive the pabbajja ordination. He who confers the pabbajja ordination (on such a person), is guilty of a dukkata offence.